Yuu Koboyashi
"Shut up Short Stack" - Cultural Mew Mew Yuu Koboyashi (小林悠) is one of the main heroes of Cultural Mew Mew. His Mew form is Mew Blueberry. Other Small Info * He's Japanese. * His home country is China. Appearance Yuu Yuu has long black hair, orange eyes and peach skin. His hair is tied in a ponytail. His school clothing is a black gakuen with a light blue shirt underneath and greyish black boots. His casual clothing is a white dress shirt, bandages wrapped around his chest, dark greyish back pants and black boots. Mew Blueberry As Mew Blueberry, his hair turns dark blue, his eyes turn light blue, and he grows a pair of Siberian musk deer ears. His hair is also let down. He wears a dark blue somewhat poofy sleeved shirt, short light blue shorts, dark blue leggings underneath and then nearly thigh-high light blue boots. He also has dark blue garters on both arms, his right thigh, and a choker around his neck. The tops and bottoms of his garters and chokers are lined with light blue lace. A gold pendant hangs off his choker, and his Mew Mark, a Siberian musk deer head, is on his right arm. Personality He's nice and kind, but he can also be rude and likes to cut things in half. He doesn't get along very well with Ben, but he does think of him as a friend. Despite that even if either of them are in trouble, the other comes to their help to rescue them when needed. Has a hard time saying thank you towards Ben, but can say it to Mina easily, since those two get along alright. Abilities Weapon and Attack His weapon is Miigen, a sword that's his innocence. His attack is First Illusion: Netherworld Insects, which when activated he swings his sword and releases a small swarm of supernatural insectoid creatures that devour his opponents. Story Prior to Cultural Mew Mew TBA Cultural Mew Mew Chapter 1 TBA Relationships General Tiedoll Yuu and his Master get along very well and are on good terms with each other. He was General Tiedoll's apprentice before he became and official Exorcist Mew Mew. Ben Walker Both are Exorcist Mew Mews, but they don't get along very well because they argue a lot, though they do see each other as friends. They may argue a lot but they do care about each other. Mina Sorayama Fellow Exorcist Mew Mew who has been working together for quite a while, so those two get along pretty well. They rarely argue with each other, though Mina does yell at him from time to time when he does stupid things. Sally Jones Finds her annoying at first. Daniel Marie Have a good relation. Never argue and usually talking about something without being loud. Vampir Schokolade He finds him stupid. Nick He finds Nick annoying and can never really find him less annoying. Gallery Mew Blueberry.png|Mew Blueberry Yuu's School Uniform.png|Yuu's School Uniform Yuu's Casual Clothing.png|Yuu's Casual Clothing Siberian musk deer.jpg|The Siberian Musk Deer Blueberries.png|Blueberries Trivia * Siberian musk deer is a musk deer found in the mountain forests of Northeast Asia. It is most common in the taiga of southern Siberia, but is also found in parts of Mongolia, Inner Mongolia, Manchuria and the Korean peninsula. * He shares the same voice actor for both his Japanese and English voice as Fuegoleon Vermillion from Black Clover. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is BluSword. * An alternate weapon name fitting the Japanese food theme name is Blueberry Sword. Category:Princess Mew Category:Blue Mews Category:Males Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Culture Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Summon